


Pertemuan

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Other, no death note
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya pertemuan singkat Light dengan seorang bocah berkulit pucat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertemuan

**Disclaimer** **:  
** **Death Note ©** **Tsugumi** **Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **Ini adalah fic oneshot pertama saya yang gaje, absurd dan cerita ini amat sangat pendek.**  
Kritik, saran, serta masukkan, saya tunggu dari para pembaca :D **  
H** **ope you like it :3**

* * *

_**Pertemuan adalah awal** _

* * *

Bunyi decitan pintu menyambutnya dengan berisik. Ucapan 'selamat datang' ditujukan padanya, dibalaskan dengan ukiran senyum tipis. Gadis yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda, menghambur memeluk tubuh. Mengikat kontak batin, hingga membuat kedua sudut bibir melebar dua milimeter.

Tetes air menerpa kaca jendela kamar, mengalir lembut di bangun datar itu. Hujan sedang turun dengan lebat di luar sana. Cahaya kilat membelah langit, disusul dengan gemuruh guntur yang bergema. Histeria di lain ruangan, terdengar amat mengganggu. membuat keputusan bijak untuk menanggalkan kepenatan yang sedari tadi memberat di bahu secara imajiner, memejamkan mata jauh lebih baik.

**# # #**

Temperatur suhu udara yang rendah, memeluk di pagi hari. Kaca bening yang memburam, menatap bisu, dipaksa membuka mata. Tak ada teriakan dari ujung tangga. Tak ada aroma roti bakar seperti hari-hari biasa. Janggal.

Light menghambur menuju dapur. Tetapi, tak mendapati dua wanita menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia pun segera mencari ke ruangan lain, namun hasilnya sama. Nihil.  
'Mungkin berbelanja,' pikir ia. Light pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat, sungguh nyaman di pagi yang cukup dingin ini.

Setelah mengenakan seragam lengkap, Light segera keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi tak bersua dengan ibu dan adik kesayangan. Perlukah wanita berlama-lama ketika berbelanja? Light beretoris sembari bergegas keluar rumah.

Langit sedang sedang berduka dari semalam, tak henti-henti meneteskan likuidbening yang sudah membasahi bumi.

Light berjalan dengan santai. Menggengam gagang payung di tangan kanan. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Tepat di depan sudut pandang, terdapat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Seorang anak--yang menurut Light berusia sekitar antara sepuluh atau sebelas tahun-–sedang duduk jongkok membelakangi, di sebelah pagar tembok.

Wajah di payungi tudung jaket berwarna kelabu yang mulai memudar.  
Pakaian bagian bawah, hanya celana  _jeans_ biru usang yang longgar.

Di dasari rasa ingin tahu, Light pun segera menghampiri bocah misterius itu.  
Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kaki, takut bocah itu akan pergi jika terusik oleh langkah sepatu yang mendekati.

Light pun berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan dengan bocah misterius yang lebih kecil darinya sembari memayungi sang bocah. Dengan menyaring kalimat terlebih dahulu, dengan hati-hati Light bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang umum.

Bocah itu tak menjawab, alih-alih semakin merapatkan tubuh, sedikit takut akan kehadiran eksistensi asing. Hanya rintik hujan yang menerpa kubah payung yang menemani mereka.

'Pasif,' pikir Light.

Light sedikit memerhatikan bocah itu. Walaupun wajahnya tertupi tudung jaket, namun wajah pucat itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Iris mata hitam kontras dengan wajahnya yang pucat itu. Tubuh yang terlihat kurus dan ringkih dan terlihat juntaian hitam legam yang berlarian ke sana kemari. Tipe orang yang tak terurus.

"Siapa namamu? Kau terpisah dengan keluargamu?" tanya Light, lagi. Namun, bibir pucat itu justru mengigiti ibu jari.

" ... "

Light melirik arloji, kelas sudah dimulai delapan menit yang lalu.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Light yang kesekian kali, walaupun ia tak berharap banyak.

" ... "

Masih tak ada jawaban. Beranjak bangkit. hendak melangkahkan kaki. namun tertahan oleh sebuah suara, "Anda ingin mengantarkan saya ke kantor polisi terdekat, bukan?"

Light hanya terdiam. Merasa sepatu telah tertancap cukup dalam di permukaan aspal.

"Saya beritahu Anda," bariton kecil mengudara. "Percuma Anda mengantarkan saya ke polisi." Sambung bocah itu sembari membenamkan wajah dibalik tudung jaket.

"Lalu?" Light menantang. Sedikit tertarik.

"Karena ... saya bukan bocah yang sedang tersesat."

Senyum puas terukir janggal di wajah menawan Light.

* * *

_**Dan awal menemukan akhir** _

* * *


End file.
